Users of wet-shave razors generally appreciate a feeling of warmth against their skin during shaving. The warmth feels good, and also causes the user's skin to hydrate and beard to soften, resulting in a more comfortable shave.
Various attempts have been made to provide a warm feeling during shaving. For example, shaving creams have been formulated to react exothermically upon release from the shaving canister, so that the shaving cream imparts warmth to the skin. Also, razor heads have been heated using hot air, heating elements, and linearly scanned laser beams, with power being supplied by a power source such as a battery.